


Nieczyste uczucie

by MarikaSnape



Category: Cierpienia młodego Wertera, Die Leiden des jungen Werthers | The Sorrows of Young Werther - Johann Wolfgang von Goethe
Genre: F/M, Literature, M/M, Polski | Polish, Romanticism, literatura romantyczna
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23295202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarikaSnape/pseuds/MarikaSnape
Summary: Werter nie popełnia jednak samobójstwa i poznaje samego siebie, jak nigdy wcześniej.
Relationships: Lota&Werter, Werter&Wilhelm, Werter/Wilhelm
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Nieczyste uczucie

**Author's Note:**

> Jeszcze kilka słów zanim zaczniesz czytać:  
> 1\. tekst ten napisałam prawie pięć lat temu, czyli w 2015;  
> 2\. od tego czasu nie czytałam go, więc może zawierać wiele błędów;  
> 3\. tekst pisany był na zajęcia na studia; musiałam napisać ff do jakiegoś klasyka, padło na Wertera;  
> 4\. próbowałam skopiować styl Goethego i zwichrowany umysł Wertera;  
> 5\. bądźcie dla mnie wyrozumiali, proszę.

_23 grudnia_

Wybacz mi mój drogi, żem cię tak wystraszył! Nie wiem co się ze mną działo przez ostatnie dwa dni. Mam wrażenie, jakbym opuścił swe ciało na wiele godzin, wędrował po świecie i pożerał każde cierpienie napotkane mi na drodze. Obudziłem się dopiero w chwili, gdy przyłożyłem chłodną lufę broni Alberta do czoła! Mój Boże, byłem przerażony! Musiałem zwariować, Wilhelmie! Dałem się ponieść swojemu szaleństwu, swojej zbyt wielkiej i niedorzecznej miłości. W momencie, kiedy ocknąłem się z tego niespokojnego snu, zapytałem sam siebie: „Czy muszę umierać?”

Nie musiałem i nie muszę, nie teraz. W końcu i tak każdy z nas przemieni się w szary proch i przekroczy bramę utęsknionego Raju lub spali się w szkarłatnych ogniach Szatana. Chciałem popełnić zbrodnię niewybaczalną, nienaturalną, która nigdy nie zostałaby mi wybaczona w niebiosach. Odebranie samemu sobie największego daru bożego jest czymś okropnym, przyjacielu, i to z jakiego powodu! Byłem tak bliski stania się głupcem, tak niewiele brakowało mi do zdobycia tytułu wiecznego błazna, że wstrząsa mną dreszcz, gdy o tym myślę. Miłość do Loty wypełniała mnie całego; me serce i duszę, płuca oraz umysł, dopóki broń jej ukochanego męża Alberta nie chciała zadać ostatniego mi cierpienia doczesnego. Czy możesz sobie wyobrazić, że wszystko zniknęło?! Jestem nadal zdumiony tym, jak to najdroższe uczucie wytęsknione przez każdą istotę ludzką, zostało mi brutalnie odebrane. Zmieniłem się, Wilhelmie. Werter, którego znałeś, został naprawdę postrzelony, następnie pogrzebany w najgłębszych odmętach swej duszy i niech spoczywa tam na wieki, gdyż dla człowieka o jego wrażliwości nie ma miejsca na tym smutnym, szarym świecie. Pogrzeb był żałosny, niewiele wspomnień stawiło się na to poruszające wydarzenie. Śmiech Loty, jej łzy zakłopotanie, czy poruszenie... Wszystkie te obrazy znalazły się w pierwszym rzędzie, a następnie odeszły, pozostawiając nas samych, ciebie i mnie. Och, byłem szczęśliwy, gdyż uświadomiłem sobie, że ty zawsze ze mną będziesz, przyjacielu. Jesteś moim wsparciem, moim fundamentem, na którym będę budował swój nowy żywot, o ile pozwolisz mi na to. Pragnę po tak długim czasie zastosować się do twoich jakże cennych rad i wyrwać się z tej mętnej ułudy, której twórczynią była słodka Lota.

Oczywiście nadal pamiętam nasze pierwsze spotkanie, mój uzasadniony zachwyt jej skromną, a jakże cudowną osobą. Ubóstwiałem nadzwyczajne oczy Loty jarzące się w złocistych promieniach słonecznych, szczególnie wtedy, gdy swój wzrok kierowała na mnie. Kochałem jej dłonie wyrzeźbione przez samego Fidiasza, charakterystyczną uzależniającą woń, melodyjny śmiech mojej wodzącej mnie na pokuszenie syreny! Wydawała się aniołem — tak marne, tak puste określenie, gdy mowa o tej przeidealnej istocie. Stała się moim drogocennym powietrzem, bez którego ni minuty przeżyć nie potrafiłem. Zamieszkała w mych niepokojących snach oraz labiryntowym umyśle; stawałem przed obliczem Loty nawet wtedy, kiedy w rzeczywistości nie było jej blisko mnie. Miłość zdradziecka doprowadziła mnie na granicę klifu wytrzymałości i jakże niewiele brakowało, bym skoczył w odmęty harmonijnego oceanu, aby uciszyć szumy w mej głowie. Popadłem w bezbrzeżny obłęd, myślałem jedynie o rychłej śmierci, która rzekomo miała mi przynieść spokój ducha! Tak, myślałem o takich niedorzecznych rzeczach, Wilhelmie. Sądziłem, iż odejście w tak dramatyczny sposób z tej ziemi okażę się najlepszym, a także jedynym wyjściem z tej niszczącej sytuacji.

Przeklęte uczucie obijało się silnymi falami o kruche ściany mojej szklanej duszy i nie trzeba mi było wróżbity, abym wiedział, że cała ta gorycz i jęki żałosne będą chciały się uwolnić. Milczałem za długo; przez wieki błąkałem się przez ciemności nadziei, a nic nie miało się zmienić. Modliłem się o posiadanie Loty, o śmierć kochanego Alberta, o inne okropne rzeczy, mój miły! Czy ona mi daruje, czy Albert odpuści mi grzech, iż w chwili zatracenia dałem się ponieść zgubnej namiętności? Jeśli wyzwie mnie na pojedynek, jeśli chwyci za ostrze i przebije me już martwe serce, to uśmiechnę się do niego z miłością i wdzięcznością — odkupienie ma wiele imion. Mąż Loty to jeden z najmądrzejszych ludzi, jakich dano, mi było poznać, a jakiż on ma dar! Przewidział wszystko, miał rację! Tak broniłem swej słuszności, a teraz powinienem klęknąć przed nim i prosić o wybaczenie za swe bzdurne, nadpobudliwe gadanie. Przesadzałem, a w konsekwencji gwałtowność doprowadziła mnie na skraj mrocznego lasu, pozwalając wejść do niego, by szaleńcze demony gaju pożarły zniszczonego ducha! Nasza rozmowa o samobójstwie była zaledwie początkiem dramatu, mej osobistej apokalipsy. Konwersacja o niepochlebnym czynie została zapisana gdzieś w pałacu pamięci, a w czasie, gdy odurzałem się rumem miłości; zamieniałem w pijaka i wariata, wyłaniała się na powierzchnię, aby ostatecznie pozbawić mnie powietrza. Niech Bóg błogosławi ich małżeństwo, Lotę i Alberta, dodatkowo dając im wiele szczęścia, żeby takie marnie żałosne przypadki, jak ja omijały ich dom.

Boję się jutra, przyjacielu. Strach ściska płuca i szarpie serce, gdy pomyślę o świątecznej wieczerzy. Możliwe, że nie jestem na niej mile widziany przez zaistniałą sytuację, lecz gdyby Lota szczerze wydała, to co się między nami wydarzyło, z pewnością zdruzgotany Albert pojawiłby się już w mojej izbie. Nie chcę krzywdzić tego dobrego mężczyzny ani kłopotać więcej jego słodkiej Loty, tak, jego. Moja syrena zawsze należała i należeć będzie do Alberta, który bez wątpienia zasłużył na jej afekt oraz rękę. Ma miłość do Loty utraciła swą pierwotną czystą barwę; wyblakła, przemieniając się w czysto braterskie sentymentalne uczucie! Chciałbym wiedzieć, dlaczego tak się stało, czemuż zabrano mi wszystko com miał? Potrafiłbym jeść, pić, chodzić, mówić, oddychać; funkcjonować z wyrytym imieniem ukochanej na piersi ustach oraz czole. Słodkie cierpienie powinno zostać hasłem naszej epoki, Wilhelmie, atoli samobójstwo należy bez wyjątków potępiać, gdyż to najzwyklejsze tchórzostwo i ucieczka przed destrukcyjnymi, a zarazem twórczymi emocjami. W każdym razie twoje modły spełniły się, kochany, Lota jest mi przyjaciółką, nie kochanką. Przykre to wszystko, smuci mego ducha... Tylko że na usta cisną się same okrzyki swoistej radości, bom wolny kompletnie niczym Ikar. Lota przysłoniła mi świat; całe nadobne dzieło architekta Boga tak, żem błądził po wszystkich jej nieobecnościach. W tejże minucie, następnie godzinie i wielu, wielu przyszłych latach po odnalezieniu kompasu teraz się nie zgubię.

Niejednokrotnie myślałem czy może Bóg mnie opuścił. Jestem złym człowiekiem —rozkochiwałem w sobie niewinne niewiasty, by następnie porzucić je jak marne nieudane wiersze. Posiadały wszystkie zalety które, żem podziwiał i cenił niemiłosiernie. Cechy ich przypominały mi pozornie nic niewarte dźwięki, powstałe przy intymnym dotyku strun filuternych skrzypiec. Nuty te tworzyły kunsztowną i magiczną melodię, łamiącą moje ostatnie bariery; podsycałem swe infantylne uczucia, pobudzałem kiełkującą w mym sercu namiętność. Bezczelnie hańbiłem cnotliwe dusze Aniołów, łapiąc je w swoistą romantyczną pułapkę i bezlitośnie okaleczyłem cudowne istoty, pozbywając się ich skrzydeł nieskazitelności. Biedna Eleonora i jej droga siostra, biedna panna B., a teraz i Lota! Wszystkie dały mi tak wiele, ukazały swe barwne czyste wnętrza, a odpłaciłem im się nieprawdziwym uwielbieniem. Wilhelmie, czyżbym nie był zdolny do kochania; czy moje serce jest kamienną bryłą pozbawioną daru miłości? Cóż potwornego zrobiłem w przeszłym życiu, że mnie Bóg skazał na tak bolesną karę? Pragnę czuć prawdziwie, żądam od siebie niepodważalnego zaangażowania oraz życzliwości! Chcę obradować kogoś samym sobą; mą krystaliczną duszą i zagubionym sercem, moim kwiecistym oddechem i letnim dotykiem! Chcę kochać przez wieczność, chcę wielbić i być z Istotą mogącą obdarować mnie takim samym afektem, tą samą cudowną, idealną, pożądaną miłością. Wilhelmie, błagam cię, pomóż mi.

Broń Alberta wystrzeliła tylko raz — celowałem w ścianę. Służba kolejnego dnia pytała się, co się działo w tę nieszczęsną noc, lecz nie odpowiedziałem. Zatrzymam rewolwery na jakiś czas, niech przypominają mi o moim haniebnym występku. Wszystkie pożegnalne listy spaliłem, prócz te do ciebie, chciałem je zachować.

_24 grudnia_

Już dawno temu zakupiłem prezenty dla Alberta, Loty oraz jej pociesznego rodzeństwa. Widocznie ktoś nade mną czuwał. Chciałbym, aby był to Bóg, a nie Jego odwieczny przeciwnik — Szatan. W każdym razie nie musiałem kłopotać swego prostego, a zarazem jak pomieszanego umysłu, podarunkami dla najbliższych. Matce wyślę biżuterię, jaką jej zakupiłem, pocztą, ale tobie, Wilhelmie wręczę osobiście prezent gwiazdkowy. Już niedługo się zobaczymy, opuszczę mój raj i piekło na ziemi.

Droga do posiadłości Loty i Alberta przebiegła mi ciężko. Po cóż miałby ukrywać swe zwątpienie i smutek, skoro mój zły los był nieunikniony? Musiałem się przyznać do grzechu, przerżnąć ducha drogiego Alberta oraz zarysować, jak dotąd, idealny diament będący ich małżeństwem. Nawarzyłem gorzkiego, ohydnego piwa i wypiję go, chociażbym miał udławić się tym przebrzydłym napojem.

Dzieci przywitały mnie jak zawsze radośnie. Choć nasza krew nie była tą samą, to niewyobrażalnie kochałem rodzeństwo Loty niczym swoje. Patrzenie na ich roześmiane zaróżowione buzie uspokajały me serce, w tym czasie, tak bardzo zniszczone. Przytuliłem, po czym obcałowałem czoła każdego z nich, a te chwyciły me ręce i zaprowadziły do domu, abym nie marzł. Rozejrzałem się po tak dobrze znanym mi pomieszczeniu, które uwielbiałem zdecydowanie za mocno. Nawet nie wiesz Wilhelmie, jak trudno będzie mi opuścić nadobne Wahlheim; te jarzące się lasy, będące magicznymi gajami, przepełnione każdą istniejącą barwą, złociste pola emanujące światłem odbijającym się od słońca, nieskazitelnie błękitne niebo, tylko tak czyste nad tą miejscowością.

Lota powitała mnie przygnębiającym uśmiechem; jej idealnie wykrojone usta wykrzywiły się w bolesny uśmiech, lecz oczy przepełniał żal i może zawód? Nie byłem pewien skąd to drugie uczucie, choć domyślałem się, mój miły. Czyżby Lota czuła zawód, żem pojawił się na wigilijnej wieczerzy, żem nie wykorzystał pożyczonych rewolwerów? Serce me umarło, rozerwało się, pozostawiając po sobie hebanową pustkę, a dusza uleciała i został tylko marny korpus. Och, Wilhelmie, cierpiące wnętrze krzyczało, ale niczego nie mógłbyś usłyszeć! Nie spodziewałem się... Nie sądziłem... Nie myślałem... Stałem się chuderlawym, chorobliwym stworzeniem, które żyje na tym świecie pozbawionym współczucia. Pragnąłem paść na kolana i przepraszać Anioła za wszystko; za rozkochanie Loty, za szelmowski pocałunek, za każdą ranę wyrządzoną jej duchowi. Marna ze mnie istota, plugawy człowiek, mało istotna kreatura. Przepraszam Albercie, Loto, Boże!

Chciałem uciec, nie mogłem zostać na kolacji, nie potrafiłem wyznać prawdy Albertowi. Niech żyje w słodkim kłamstwie, urokliwej niewiedzy. Postanowiłem wymazać się z tego sielankowego obrazu, pozostawić na płótnie życia jedynie tę dwójkę bez skazy. Idealnie w swej prostocie nie potrzebowali mnie, zbędnego balastu, który przyciągał same nieszczęścia. Zamknąłem swe usta, obiecałem sobie nie wypowiadać słów prawdy. Przywitałem się z Albertem, poinformowałem go, iż zatrzymam jeszcze jego bronie, następnie obdarowałem każdą osobę prezentem. Szczęście, jakie ujrzałem na twarzach zgromadzonych, podniosło mnie na duchu, łatwiej byłoby opuścić kochany dom.

— Nie zostaniesz? — pytał Albert. — Przygotowaliśmy miejsce dla ciebie, dzieci będą strapione.

— Niestety powóz na mnie czeka, chciałbym odwiedzić w wigilię kilka miejsc. Chciałem was odwiedzić przed podróżą. — Byłem zbyt dobrym kłamcą, Wilhelmie.

— Rozumiem. Pisz do nas, Werterze.

Położył mi rękę na ramieniu, a dotyk ten bolał, parzył, wżynał się w moje ciało. Czułem się niczym opętany przez diabła grzesznik, nakropiony święconą wodą. Lucyfer opętał mą duszę, błądził obok niej i żywił się mym cierpieniem i boleścią.

Co dalej się działo, nie wiem, mój drogi. Nie pamiętam, jak dotarłem się do swej izby. Siedziałem na posłaniu, obserwowałem smętny widok za oknem i nie potrafiłem docenić uroków grudniowego wieczoru. Straciłem swą pasję, swą poetycką duszę. Pisarze oraz artyście pozornie podobni do siebie są różni wewnętrznie. Ich duchy są wolne, nieznające granic, lecz stworzone przez nich światy są nad wyraz niesamowite, jednak inne. Poeci jako bardziej poukładane istoty, posiadają umysł przypominający Chaosy Słów, z którego powstają niewyobrażalne genialne i boskie twory. Dusza artystów jest wielobarwnym błyszczącym materiałem, zalanym kalejdoskopowymi kolorami uczuć, emocji, doznań, tak głębokich, iż płaczą i łkają. Wyobraź sobie, żem jest jednym i drugim... Wypalam się wewnętrznie, a jednocześnie ogień mój nigdy nie zniknie. Ironia, ach ironia. W tym stanie piszę do ciebie mój list.

Wybacz za ten galimatias, kochany, poprawię się.

Z dziennika Wertera:

_27 grudnia_

Wilhelm odwiedził mnie w Wahlheim a, jako że potrzebowałem pisać o swoich uczuciach, założyłem ten dziennik. Jestem wdzięcznym mojemu przyjacielowi za te odwiedziny, gdyż w końcu mogłem porozmawiać twarzą w twarz, sercem w serce i duszą w duszę. Wilhelm to najlepszy, najbardziej uczynny i bezinteresowny człowiek jakiego, żem spotkał na swojej nużącej drodze życia. Znamy się od lat i bez skrępowania mogę powiedzieć, iż to jego kocham najbardziej; jest mi tą jedyną gwiazdą na niebie, która oświetla mój szary nędzny świat. Mógłbym pisać anielskie poematy dla niego, tworzyć arcydzieła i umrzeć za Wilhelma, oddać rękę, ducha. Spotkałem wiele nadobnych i cudownych niewiast, lecz dopiero teraz dostrzegłem, iż mój kochany jest oceanem, gdy one tylko jeziorami, jest górą, a one pagórkami, jest różą, a kobiety polnymi kwiatami. Zbił się na wyżyny doskonałości w swoim jestestwie.

Oprowadziłem Wilhelma po arkadii na ziemi, a ten z chęcią podzielił moje zdanie, iż tak pięknego miejsca nigdy wcześniej nie odwiedził. Uradowany jego szczerym, przyjacielskim uśmiechem zaprosiłem mężczyznę pod me ulubione orzechy, napełniające za każdym razem mego ducha szczęściem oraz spokojem. Od zawsze doceniałem silne gałęzie tych wiekowych drzew, splątane ze sobą niczym włosy jakiejś panienki. Śnieg objął swą bielą rośliny, nadając im mistycznego uroku. Przypominały mi zamrożonych wojowników strzegących pól oraz lasów przed niegodziwcami. W perłowych domkach musiały zamieszkać elfy zimowe, kryjące się przed ludzkimi marnymi oczami. Ochoczo podzieliłem się z Wilhelmem obrazem mojej wyobraźni i och! Jakiż byłem zadowolony, gdy zdradził mi, że moje wnętrze jest piękne oraz czyste! Takie słowa usłyszane od mojego drogiego Wilhelma poruszyły mnie, a oczy napełniły się mieniącymi łzami.

Pod wieczór omawialiśmy Homera oraz Osjana. To niebywałe, że mamy tak podobne zdanie.

_29 grudnia_

Jestem prawie pewien, iż Bóg oraz święcie mnie opuścili i skazali na wieczne odkupywanie win. Cóż ze mnie za łajdak, jakim okazałem się bezczelnym stworzeniem, iż obdarował mego najdroższego przyjaciela romantycznym uczuciem! Mężczyzna mężczyznę! Och losie przeklęty, Lucyferze coś wybrał mnie sobie na ofiarę swej mało śmiesznej gry, zabij mnie, póki myślę jeszcze trzeźwo. Nigdy nie pomyślałbym, że Wilhelm stanie się dla mnie jedynym słońcem i księżycem, drogowskazem i duszą. Jak mam mu wyznać moje nieczyste uczucie? Jak znosić jego obecność, gdy nie mogę go dotknąć, a nawet patrzeć, gdyż wylewające się namiętności i pożądanie mnie zdradzają? Powinienem się zamknąć w wiecznym więzieniu powściągliwości, wyczekując swych ostatnich dni, swego ostatniego oddechu oraz uderzenia serca.

Gdy patrzę w bursztynowe radosne oczy Wilhelma, rozpływam się pod tym spojrzeniem, ponieważ jest tak słodkie, tak ciepłe. Wiosenny zapach jego jest uzależniający, karmi me wnętrze. Każdy najdrobniejszy gest, każdy gwiezdny uśmiech, wszystkie melodyjne słowa Wilhelma są pożywką dla mnie, słabego Wertera. Nie chce stracić mego przyjaciela, będącego kapitanem mojego tonącego statku. Jest moim ratunkiem, moim błogosławieństwem, a ja odpłacam mu się grzeszną miłością. Miłość przeklęta jest!

_31 grudnia_

Za późno dostrzegłem swoją miłość względem Wilhelma, lecz nie żałują, iż stało się, co się stało. Jeśli zostałem urodzony pod pechową gwiazdą, jeśli diabły krążą wokół mego życia, to niech bawią się dalej. Wszystko, czego chcę to mojego ukochanego we mnie, aby przebił się przez skórę, kości i dotknął chłodno-ciepłej próżni. Potrzebowałem dwóch dni na rozwiązanie tejże kłopotliwej sytuacji, potrzebowałem wielu godzin, by zrozumieć, że już jestem stracony, iż nic mi nie pomoże. W takim razie, dlaczego mam uciekać przed podarowanym szczęściem? Szczęściem nakreślonym znakami Piekieł oraz szkarłatem i hebanem, atoli to nadal fortuna! Pragnę Wilhelma tylko dla siebie, w tym wątku jestem zachłanny, nieustępliwy. Byłem tchórzem, błaznem, ale koniec z tym! Jeśli na mym kamieniu grobowym zostaną wypisane same przekleństwa, nie zaboli mnie to — już będę palił się ogniu Hadesu.

Podejrzewam, iż Wilhelm darzy mnie podobnym uczuciem, nadal niepewny, daje mi znaki. Siada bliżej mnie, obejmuje swym silnym ramieniem, splata nasze palce przez co, stajemy się jednością. Słuchanie mężczyzny, gdy recytuje poezję, stało się moją kołysanką, zaklęciem uspokajającym, kuszącą piosnką. Daje mi tak wiele, a ja nie nie mogę dać mu niczego istotnego, pięknego.

Gubię się w swoich uczuciach, tak często miewam huśtawki nastrojów, a Wilhelm zawsze jest przy mnie. Szepcze urokliwe słowa, leczy dotykiem i głosem. Boże, wybacz mi. Wybacz, że znowu grzeszę — to silniejsze ode mnie. Tracę oddech, przymykam zmęczone story snów i znikam pod edeńską wodą. Przepraszam, dziękuję, dobranoc.

_1 stycznia_

Tu następuje koniec mojej przygody z pisaniem tego dziennika. Wprawdzie spodziewałem się więcej spisów, jednak cztery w zupełności wystarczą. Przemienię je w list, a na końcu mego czasu doczesnego wręczę go słudze, by odczytał je na moim pogrzebie, jeśli takowy się odbędzie. Nowy rok przynosi zmiany, a 1772 zreformuje moje, jak i Wilhelma, dotychczasowe życie. Osobne żywoty stały się jednym! Może poszło to zbyt szybko, może nasz osobliwy związek nie przetrwa najtrudniejszych chwil, lecz nie miałem serca nie zawrzeć tegoż białego małżeństwa. Ponadto od zawsze byliśmy sobie przeznaczeni, nie znaliśmy jedynie scenariusza stworzonego przez nadistoty. Rozmowa nasza wynikła przypadkowo, naturalnie. Słowa wypływały z naszych ust niczym dzikie wodospady i obiły się o nasze kamienne ciała, zamieniając je w miękką trawę. Rozczuliłem się, ucałowałem dłonie mojego najdroższego, a ten zrozumiał; wiedział wszystko, uśmiechnął się i obdarował me usta pijanym, pełnym pożądania pocałunkiem. Jesteśmy wariatami, postradaliśmy zmysły, ale jak cudownie żyć w szaleństwie! Puste, czyste umysły, pozbawione negatywnych wspomnień, uczuć i emocji. Sama radość, przeklęta miłość, słodkie cierpienie. Uwielbiam ten stan, uwielbiam nie oddychać.

Przysięgę złożyliśmy sobie na wdzięcznej polanie, ukrytej głęboko w ciemnym lesie. Otoczeni samą bielą oraz strażnikami zimowymi zadeklarowaliśmy sobie wieczną i dozgonną miłości. Obietnica Wilhelma zamknęła me usta na dobre kilka minut; czułem, że umarłem i odrodziłem się na nowo. Mój fundament, mój Pałac Pamięci.

Gdyby świat dowiedział się o naszym cyrografie, spaliłby nas na stosie lub powiesił na stryczku. Nie było miejsca dla bezwstydników, nieodwracalnie zgubionych owiec. Przepadliśmy, ale żaden z nas nie żałował. Nasze uczucie było prawdziwe, tylko ono się liczyło. Śmieję się, gdy przypominam sobie swój stan sprzed kilku dni, kiedy wspominam ten nieprawdziwy afekt. Och, jak dobrze, iż potrafię uczuć się na błędach, jak cudownie, iż ocknąłem się przed egzekucją! Teraz mam wszystko.

Werter

P.S. Loto, przepraszam raz jeszcze. Albert jest ci przeznaczony, podobnie jak mnie Wilhelm. Kochaj go wiecznie, zapomnij o obłąkanym Werterze.


End file.
